Wyvernal
Wyvernal is a strategical RPG/simulator game, released for the Horizon as a launch title, and developed as part of the Concept Swap Day. It follows you, a ferocious dragon, attempting to conquer the land, as you balance fending off the legendary hero, building up your hoard, protecting your lair, and wooing the princess. The game is a lighthearted take on the fantasy genre, often poking fun at the genre and typical RPG and simulator tropes. Premise You are a dragon. Not just any dragon, though, you're the most feared dragon in all the lands! You have carefully selected a princess to kidnap, and all seems good. In the following year, however, a young man has fulfilled the ancient prophecy, and removed the legendary sword from its hold. He has sworn to rescue the princess from your villainous clutches, and will reach your lair in a year. You must use this time to conquer the territories between the castle and your lair, in the hopes that you can defeat the hero before he saves the princess! Gameplay Difficulties Taking to the Skies From your lair, you can take to the skies. As you fly over the land, you are able to see territory lines, the status of territories you have conquered, and the location of the hero and his party. It's also useful for scoping out natural obstacles, such as rivers, to plan strategies. If the hero is going in a direction that's undesirable for you, you can breathe fire nearby. This will cause the hero and his party to move in the opposite direction. Conquering Territories Once you've selected a territory from the skies, you will hover above it. This causes the citizens of that territory to attack you with any ranged artillery they have (though some territories have aerial capabilities). If you get hit too many times, it's game over. Fortunately, you're able to fire back, with your ferocious fire breath. Your goal is to take down their leader, without causing too much damage to the rest of the citizens or area. Any damage caused while taking over a territory will carry over onto the rest of the game. Keeping Territories Conquering a territory isn't so bad, but it's difficult to keep rule over a territory that doesn't want you to rule it. By using items from your hoard, you can pump money into the territory, making them richer and much more likely to stay with you. If you'd prefer to keep your hoard for more important things, then you can go about completing short sidequests. Most sidequests involve giving less meaningful hoard items to citizens. Attacking the Hero Once you have conquered a territory, the hero will try his best to avoid it. If you manage to lure him into the territory, a Fire Emblem-esque game will ensue, which ends when the hero and his party have made it through the territory, a majority of your fighting units are defeated, or you decide to retreat. It's impossible to defeat the hero or any of his allies before they reach your lair, but you can greatly wound them. This portion of the gameplay functions very similarly to games along the lines of Fire Emblem. The territory, however large, is divided into a grid, where you can move your units. Units will be placed randomly throughout the map at the beginning, typically with stronger units being further from the action. Due to the amount of units in each territory, it's possible to select multiple units at once and move them. If the hero has not already recruited an ally in your territory, they will be available as the strongest unit in that territory. Incentives and Upgrades Shooting Stars Courting the Princess Of course, who could forget about the princess you've kidnapped? When you go back to your lair and talk to your princess, Wyvernal becomes a dating simulator of sorts. By selecting the right dialogue options, bringing them gifts, and performing other tasks, you can eventually win over the princess! Wooing your princess will have great benefits in the final battle, but there's a chance you might just make her hate you more, and that's not gonna do much good in the final battle! My Lair My Hoard The Final Battle Dragon Creator Gender Colour Build Breath Princesses Hero and Allies Territories Lair Layouts Armour Dragon Armour Infantry Armour Hoard amiibo Compatibility Endings Gallery Princess Rose.png|Princess Rose Trivia *Many of the princesses and allies are based on scrapped character concepts